spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy the Techie
Sandy the Techie is the second episode of the spin-off series Squidward Talk. In this episode, Sandy joins the crew of "Squidward Talk". The previous episode was A New Squid, and the next will be TBA. Trivia *This is the first time in "Squidward Talk" where someone breaks the fourth wall. Plot Sandy sees "Squidward Talk" on the television and wants to become part of the show. Transcript *''opens with Sandy exiting her kitchen with a bowl of acorns and a drink'' *'Sandy:' Nothin' like some acorns and protein drink to cool down with after a five-hour exercise! an acorn How about watchin' some of the tube? on television *'Woman:' a televised conference As you can see, stick at a drawing of a squirrel in a space suit we mustn't wait such time and money thinking that we can make all of these, these space suits to have these mammals live underwater. It's impossible! *''looks at the camera with a blank expression. She changes the channel and the Bikini Bottom News Network comes on.'' *'Announcer:' Coming up next on the Bikini Bottom News Network, The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, followed by Smooth Sounds with Kelpy G. But first, Squidward Talk. *'Sandy:' Squidward? A show? No, it must just be a coincidence. *'Squidward:' the television Good day, my fans! Today, on Squidward Talk, our guest is- go out, only voices are heard SpongeBob! What's happening? *'SpongeBob:' frightened I dunno! *'Patrick:' AHHH! *'Squidward:' Patrick! scream is heard and a card appears on the screen reading "Please Stand By" *'Sandy:' Oh my gosh! runs out of her treedome with her space suit on *''loud crash is seen at the door, revealing Sandy who kicked it down'' *'Sandy: '''Seems like ya'll gotta know somethin' bout' runnin' a TV show. *'Squidward: 'Which is? *'Sandy: 'Having a decent technical producer with an IQ above 40. *'Squidward: 'All right! But if... if you make one mistake,,, break a leg-- the literal ONE! *Following Day'' *'Sandy: '''Action! Cut scene! Camera roll! Mic check! *Begins'' *'Squidward: '''Hello fans! Welcome to another day on Squidward Talk! Our guest today is none other than Sheldon G. Plankton, maker of the mediocre Chum Bucket death tra- I mean consumer eatery! *is seen talking into a walkie-talkie'' *'Plankton: '''Come in Karen! Do you read me? *'Karen: 'Yes. Is stage 1 finished? *'Plankton: 'You mean infiltration? Yes. *'Karen: 'Do you have chum in your ears?? YES INFILTRATION! *'Plankton: 'Time to blow this baby up! When the set goes BOOM!-- he'll be considered a failure and it will demerit the Krusty Krab name forever!! *'Karen: 'Demerit? Are we in the army? Anyways, lets get going! *'Plankton: 'The first thing I would like to show you guys is my new explosive device-- by testing it here... *(''Sandy is seen sprinting into action in karate gear, springing at Plankton) *'Sandy: '''HIYA! *(''Part of Plankton's arm is chopped off, throwing the remote) *'Plankton: '''Too bad we sea folk are the regenatative type. *[''Sandy chucks the remote so far and with such force, it skyrockets 5 blocks, and blows up the Chum Bucket] *'Sandy: '''How bout a little Plankton a la' mode? *'Plankton: 'No, please! AHHH! *[''He is seen running away for a meager few yards before hitting his head on a wall, knocking him unconscious] *'''Sandy: '''All in a days work.... Category:Squidward Talk Category:Squidward Talk episodes Category:Squidward Talk season one episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013